Un amour interdit
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Luffy rentre en terminale, retrouve tous ses amis, et fait la rencontre de son nouveau professeur principal. Qui n'est d'autre que Ace! Cette année de terminale va être riche en rebondissement ...


Auteur : Juste pour éclaircir un point, j'ai changé les caractères d'Ace et de Sabo. J'espère sincèrement que cela va vous plaire !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ils sont tous à Oda-san.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Dans une maison en brique et aux poutres en bois apparente, se trouvait une famille tout à fait banale aux yeux des voisins. Mais elle ne l'était pas ! Dans la maison habitait le patriarche qui était le chef de la police, son fils, qui était entrepreneur dans le monde entier. Le fameux fils avait lui aussi des enfants, deux garçons de trois ans d'écarts, qui étaient inséparables sauf pour aller à l'école. Le plus grand était âgé de vingt ans, blond avec une dent en moins, qui aller entrée à l'université Marineford. Il était toujours premier depuis tout petit, avec une moyenne de 19, et l'amour ne lui souriait pas.

Le plus jeune était âgé de dix-sept ans, brun avec une cicatrice sous son œil gauche, aller entrée en terminal au lycée One Piece. Il était un cancre dans toutes les matières, sauf celui de sport ou il terminait toujours premier. Il n'aimait pas les rentrés des écoles, comme la plupart des écoliers, mais cette année allé être très spéciale pour lui. Son ex petit copain revenait de son long voyage, qui avait duré deux ans, et toute sa bande d'amis sera enfin complet. Ce qu'il ne s'avait pas encore ! C'est que le sempai de son frère aller devenir son professeur principal, et son professeur de mathématique.

 **-Luffy !,** hurla le blond en montant les escaliers.

La porte se fracassa contre le mur, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon paisiblement endormis.

- **Quoi Sabo ?,** balbutia-t-il les yeux fermés.

 **-Tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour de classe** , s'époumona le frère en colère. **Ça va faire quinze minutes que je t'appelle, mais comme tu ne daignais pas à me répondre. J'ai mis ma menace à exécution !**

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva tête contre le plancher froid, fesses en l'air commençant à se rendormir.

 **-Ah non !,** s'énerva Sabo.

Il redescend en quatrième vitesse, remplit la carafe d'eau bien fraiche, remonte tout aussi vite en faisant gaffe à ne pas trop mouiller le sol. En entrant dans la chambre de son frère, encore endormis sur le sol, il décompta dans sa tête et renversa son contenu.

 **-Debout j'ai dit !**

Cette fois-ci Luffy fut debout en quelques secondes. Son regard croisa le réveil, qui affichait 7h20, et s'activa à s'habiller de l'uniforme de lycéen, prendre son petit déjeuner, son sac et couru jusqu'au portail. Il n'avait mis que trente minutes pour faire tout ça. Record battu ! L'année dernière le record était de trente-sept minutes, parce qu'il avait fait une pause casse-croûte au niveau du parc. C'est de plus en plus chaque année. Il se stoppa net, quand son ouïe capta la voix si particulière de son grand-père.

 **-Eh merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici, le vieux chnoque.** Grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Il chercha un endroit ou se cachait, mais rien à des kilomètres à la ronde à par des bancs. Tellement concentrer à vouloir éviter son horrible et tyran grand-père, qu'il heurta de plein fouet quelqu'un.

 **-Excusez-moi …,** s'exclama le jeune garçon.

 **-Non c'est à moi de m'excuser** , répliqua au sitôt l'homme en tendant sa main.

Luffy leva la tête vers la personne qui se tenait devant lui, son cœur rata un battement, et se permit de le reluquer quelques instants. Cette personne portait un costard blanc, ou les boutons des chemises étaient ouverts. Laissant apparaître aux yeux de tous, le haut du torse parfaitement musclé. Il avait les cheveux brun, plus noir que le Luffy, qui laissaient ressortir ses taches de rousseurs. Le visage de l'élève prit une couleur rouge écarlate. Remarquant enfin son insistance sur le corps de l'homme, il s'excusa encore une fois et se précipita vers les panneaux d'affichage des classes.

- **Luffy ?** , appela un garçon à la tignasse verte.

Le concerné était plonger dans ses réflexions, plutôt sur l'image de l'apollon qu'il venait de croiser, avant qu'un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres rosés.

 **-Luffy ?** , rappela encore une fois l'homme.

- **Quoi ?** , répondit le concerné d'une voix particulièrement froide.

Zoro fût d'abord surpris par le son de son ami et ex petit copain. Ensuite hocha les épaules ne voulant pas savoir quelle mouche lui a piqué, le jour de la rentrée.

- **Nous sommes dans la même classe. Notre professeur principal se nomme Portgas D Ace** , informa son ami.

Le Monkey D était heureux et regarda la liste des élèves de sa classe, il perdit son sourire quand un prénom apparu devant ses yeux.

- **Pourquoi suis-je dans la même classe que Trafalgar ? Pourquoi !**

Sa journée avait pourtant si bien commencé, à par l'heure du réveil, maintenant elle était pourrie grâce au dénommer Trafalgar Law. Il espérait de tout cœur avoir des professeurs sympathiques, même le nouveau professeur principal. La sonnerie retentit pour prévenir les élèves de rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Les deux amis se dépêchèrent de monter au troisième étages, qui est réserver aux première et terminale, de chaque sections.

Entre dans la pièce, se dirige vers les bureaux se situant au fond coter fenêtre. Au même moment le dénommer Trafalgar entra dans la classe tout sourire aux lèvres, il avait encore l'occasion d'embêter le brun au cours de physique chimie et au laboratoire.

- **Bonjour Luffy** , s'exclama le futur chirurgien.

- **Dégage Traffy ! Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre … Pourquoi pas Pérona ?** , contrattaqua-t-il en regardant dehors.

Le futur chirurgien souriait encore plus devant la répartition du brun, et partit s'asseoir à deux chaises du bureau du Monkey D. La porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnes, dont un que Luffy reconnu de suite et détourna son visage vers l'avion qui passer dans le ciel.

- **Bonjour à vous. J'espère que les vacances vous on était bénéfique, et que vous serez enclin à travailler plus durement pour votre examen de fin d'année.** Déclara le principal Edward Newgate.

- **Oui monsieur le principal** , répondirent à l'unisson les élèves.

 **-Parfait ! Tout d'abord vous aurez un nouveau professeur principal, vu que madame Tourniquer est en congés maternité. Vous aurez ensuite une nouvelle élève, qui se présentera un peu plus tard. J'ai fait le tour ! Bonne rentrée des classes mes chers élèves** , dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Le silence régnait en maitre, chose rare, surtout quand il y a Trafalgar Law, Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro et Vinsmoke Sanji dans la même pièce. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher des noisettes, pour une broutille. Le garçon à la cicatrice jeta un coup d'œil au professeur qui commença à lire la longue liste d'appel. Quand ce fut son tour, il leva simplement sa main pour la rebaisser aussi vite. Du coin de l'œil il aperçu surpris de voir un micro sourire sur le visage de l'homme, pour cacher les rougeurs qui gagnaient ses joues, il en profita pour dessiner.

 **-Je me nomme Portgas D Ace, j'ai vingt-cinq ans. Je serais votre nouveau professeur principal, et aussi votre professeur de mathématique. Mon cours ne commencera que la semaine prochaine. J'aime faire des contrôles surprise, oraux ou écrit. A chaque fin de trimestre je ferais une évaluation complète de vos compétences, sur les contrôles fait sur le trimestre. Veuillez je vous pris prendre une feuille, et répondre aux calculs que je vais marquer.** Dit-il-en écrivant sept calculs au tableau.

Pour certains c'étaient du gâteau, mais pour les autres c'étaient plus compliquer. Surtout si vous ne comprenez que dalle aux calculs. On peut se demander comment ils ont pu arriver jusqu'en terminale, la preuve pour Luffy et Zoro, les deux cancres depuis leur rentrée en sixième.

- **Vous avez quinze minutes à partir de maintenant, bon courage !** S'exclama Ace.

 _END_

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, dite-moi ce que vous en pensez…


End file.
